1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter element, which includes two housing parts, for serial data transfer in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such adapter elements can be used for instance in motor vehicles or aircraft and are usually needed in large numbers. For economical production of suitable adapter elements, a simple construction and simple manufacture are of major significance. A further consideration is that such adapter elements must be well shielded electromagnetically so that no emitted electromagnetic waves can cause problems, for instance in the on-board electronics of the applicable vehicle. Moreover, problems in data transfer caused by external electromagnetic radiation in the adapter element must be avoided.
From International Patent Disclosure WO 07 118562 A1, a vehicle cable for a motor vehicle is known that has a shielded mode of construction. The associated internal housing of a plug connector is designed such that the plug connector is enclosed by a shield housing. In addition, the contact between the internal housing and the shield housing is made, for instance, by pressing the two components together.
It is also known, instead of one continuous vehicle cable, to use adapter pieces with two plug connectors.
The previously known structural forms have the disadvantage, among others, that adequate electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is lacking particularly in high-frequency data transfers of the kind that occur at high data transfer rates.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an adapter element which is moreover well shielded, so that the emitted electromagnetic power is minimized, and high EMC shielding is ensured. Moreover, the adapter element should nevertheless be capable of being manufactured at a comparatively low production cost.